Darkness Rising
by bumbliebeee
Summary: This takes place right after the KH has ended. Sora is home again on Destiny Islands but for some reason something's different. Is Kairi hiding something? Where's Riku? Rated PG for some scary moments. Please R&R!
1. Secrets

- Darkness Rising -  
  
Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is © to Disney and  
Squaresoft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi sighed as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She missed Sora so much, and wondered where he had gone after the day he was separated from her.  
  
Oh what a miserable day.  
  
And what about Riku? Where had he gone?  
  
The thunder crashed. It was pouring outside.  
  
Selphie, Tidus and Wakka still remained on the island, but it would never be the same with her other two best friends still missing.  
  
"Kairi?" said a muffled voice outside her door.  
  
"Yes?" Kairi answered.  
  
"Come down here for a second, will you?"  
  
Kairi bounded down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, swinging around the corner and entering her kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Grandma?"  
  
"Sit down, darling." Her grandmother looked very worried. "Honey, we need to talk."  
  
"What is it, Grandma?" Kairi said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
  
"It's time you knew." She had a misty mysterious look in her eyes. "You're old enough."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Where you came from.and where you belong."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Kairi, sweetheart." Her grandma said the words so painfully, like there was a burden burning deep inside her heart. "You're not from here."  
  
"I understand that." Kairi said softly. "And I don't remember anything about my hometown or my parents."  
  
Her grandmother told her slowly and painfully, explaining every single detail.  
  
When she was finished, Kairi was on the verge of crying. "No.no. It can't be!" Tears were welling up in her clear blue eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Her grandma said sadly.  
  
"You're lying!" Kairi stood up with a jerk, pounding her hand onto the stone cold table.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm not lying. This is the truth."  
  
"How could you expect me to believe that?" Kairi hissed hurtfully. "What is this, some kind of joke?!"  
  
"Dear, no-"  
  
Kairi burst into a sob and ran up the stairs. She slammed her door and sank to her knees. "S-she's lying." She said to herself. "I don't belong there. I don't. I belong here."  
  
She looked out the window. The rain had stopped. Soft drizzle padded softly on her roof.  
  
"My home is Destiny Islands."  
  
Kairi grabbed her stuffed bear that Sora had given to her as a present long ago.  
  
"My home." she started to get drowsy. Her eyes drooped. "My home.is here." 


	2. The Truth Hurts

Note: When there are * around what a person says like this: *[Someone says something]* that means that he or she is thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora opened his eyes. He was falling.  
  
Again.  
  
The water surrounded him but he could still breath.  
  
*Where am I going? What am I doing?*  
  
He sank deeper and deeper.  
  
*Is this adventure over? *  
  
Suddenly he stopped falling and opened his eyes. He was back on Destiny Islands, but nobody was around. "Hello?" he called out.  
  
"Sora.is that you?" Kairi was standing at a distance, looking at Sora from his back. "It can't be." She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Sora repeated.  
  
"Sora..it really is you!" Kairi cried with joy as she ran out to greet him. She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Whoa!" Sora lunged back a little shocked at her hug. "Hey Kairi..."  
  
"Where did you go? I was so worried!" She looked up at him. He stared at her blankly.  
  
"I don't know..." He said vaugly. "One minute I was falling, and the next minute I was just back home again."  
  
"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sora said again, looking down. "I hope he's ok."  
  
"Me too." Kairi said. She hugged him again.  
  
Sora laughed. "Come on Kairi." He pulled her off. "It's just me."  
  
"I know." Kairi said. "But you've been gone for so long."  
  
"How long? I kind of lost track of time." He smiled.  
  
"About half of a year now." She looked into his eyes. "And you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Sora laughed again. Then he looked up. "Oh yeah." He reached into his pocket. "I have something for you."  
  
"What is it?" Kairi said, putting her hands behind her back.  
  
Sora dug through his large pocket a little, and then took out something very tiny. He opened his hand.  
  
Inside was her oathkeeper.  
  
"M-my lucky charm." She clutched her necklace.  
  
"I promised you I would give it back, didn't I?" He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
Kairi was speechless. For a second she didn't know what to say. Her emotions were tumbling up and around, and her feelings for Sora were bouncing off the walls.  
  
*I didn't want to forget about you Sora, I couldn't.. Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to give it back to me. *  
  
*Don't worry. I will. *  
  
*Promise? *  
  
*I promise*  
  
*Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'll always be with you. *  
  
"Kairi? Are you ok?" Sora looked worried.  
  
The red haired girl snapped back to reality that second. She then turned away from him. "S-Sora?" Her words trembled terribly. "I-I have to tell you.. Something."  
  
"Sure." Sora walked up to his friend and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything."  
  
Those words sounded so simple. Kairi's heart was beating faster than ever. "I.. I."  
  
Sora waited anxiously.  
  
"I have to go." Kairi ran off so quickly she had dropped her charm.  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
She heard Sora's voice calling after her from a distance. She just couldn't do it. It didn't feel right.  
  
Kairi ran to the secret place and pushed her hand against the wall, gasping for air. When she finally caught her breath, she slowly walked over to the drawings on the wall that she had drawn when she thought she would never see Sora again. She touched it and ran her fingers down the simple drawing. Tears were in her eyes again.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora." Kairi curled up into a little ball.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora had found her. She shifted to the other direction, not facing him.  
  
"Err...you forgot your charm." Sora said as he walked over to where she was sitting. "Here." He handed it to her.  
  
Kairi looked up at his hand. She wanted to tell this secret of hers to Sora so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was throbbing. She got up again quickly and brushed past Sora, rushing out of their hiding place. "Thanks." She murmured quietly as she left.  
  
Sora hung his head and looked down at the floor for a moment. Then he put his hands behind his back, admiring all of the pictures drawn in the secret place. Then he saw it.  
  
The picture he had drawn when he was handing Kairi the paoupu fruit.  
  
And he saw what she had drawn back.  
  
"Can it be true?" He whispered to himself. "Does Kairi want to tell me that.."  
  
"I love it." Kairi said as she opened the dress that her grandmother had gotten her. It was baby purple with creamy white ribbons tied on the ends of the puffy sleeves. A big white bow was tied in the middle of it. Though it looked a bit childish, it was still beautiful, and her grandmother had made it from scratch. "Thanks, Grandma." She gave the old lady a hug.  
  
"Your welcome, darling." Her grandmother said with a sweet smile. "Kairi.. about yesterday-"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, Grandma." Kairi said, casting her eyes down to the cold stone table.  
  
Her Grandma gave a helpless look, but then nodded. "Yes. Yes, It'd be best if we didn't mention it."  
  
"I'll ask you when I'm ready." She said with a misty glow in her eyes.  
  
"Alright dear."  
  
Kairi slowly plodded up the stairs. As her grandmother watched her leave she sighed. "Well, at least now she knows. Even if the truth hurts.."  
  
"The ones I love will always be there." Kairi sang to herself as she propped her teddy bear against her pillow. "Always."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Thank you for all of the nice comments everyone made yesterday. I really appreciate it! =D and this is NOT THE END. I would like to say that I can't update on weekdays anymore because I have school, work, tests, quizzes, blah blah blah all that junk. So I'll update this again on the weekend. Have fun and thanks again! 


	3. Father and Daughter

Kairi sat on her bed, thinking of Sora.  
  
Still.  
  
"Oh Sora." She whispered through tears. "Why can't I tell you? Why do I have to hide this from you?"  
  
Suddenly, her room darkened. The lamps started to shake.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Kairi clutched the covers on her bed.  
  
A dark hole of darkness exploded in the middle of her room. Kairi backed away, screaming.  
  
Out stepped a man. His clothes were torn, his face was tired and his skin was bruised.  
  
"K-Kairi. How I have missed you." He opened his arms.  
  
"Who are you?" Kairi screamed in fright. "What are you doing in my room!"  
  
The man looked upset. "You don't remember me?"  
  
Kairi didn't reply. Her lip trembled. There was something about him that seemed so familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Kairi, it's me."  
  
"What?" Kairi squinted her eyes. She remembered him from somewhere.  
  
It was at Hollow Baston. The memory was so far away, yet so close. Everything seemed like a blur to her. He was there. That man. He was the one who-  
  
Her thoughts escaped her mind and tumbled through her mouth "-captured me and used my power." She raised a trembling finger at him. "Y-you. You're the one." All the painful memories flooded back to her head. Her grandmother's story was haunting her once again.  
  
"You did it!" She shouted, curling into more of a ball. "You!"  
  
"Kairi." He reached out. "I never tried to hurt you.."  
  
"How can you say that!" Her voice was rising. Tears were pouring down from her eyes like rain. "You tore me away from everyone that I loved just to use me." She buried her face in her hands. "How could you." She whispered weakly.  
  
"I wanted to see my daughter again." The man said weakly. "I wanted to be with you-"  
  
"You're lying!" Kairi said in pain. "You just wanted to destroy everything! It's all your fault!" She got off of her bed and stood up. "You hurt the one I loved." Her hand searched around blindly for her teddy bear. It was still there, close to her. "You hurt him."  
  
"He was only a boy." Her father was sneering in disgust now. "How could you love such a pathetic fool."  
  
"How could you love me?" She turned the question around. "By hurting the ones I love? Leaving me?" It was all clear now. Now she remembered. "By making mom LEAVE?"  
  
"Don't argue with me, girl!" He cast his had forward and a powerful force threw Kairi back against the wall. Pain seared through her. Her body ached. Not only was she hurt on the outside, but she was dying on the inside.  
  
"Listen to me." He hissed. "I came back all this way to see you, and this is what I get? Anger? Words of hurt and blame? I never met to chase your mother off. I loved her." His hand was in a clenched fist and his eyes were shut tight. "She had complained so much when I went to study the heartless. When you were born, she loved you so much, but blamed me for never being home to be with you." His voice softened. "But that's now in the past. She left and now I am stronger."  
  
A thick, dark black smoke surrounded him. "So come, my daughter. Join me. This is a chance we have to spend time together. To reunite with my daughter." He held out a hand. "Come."  
  
Kairi was still propped against the wall in pain. Half of her longed to be with her father again, and the other half was fighting to hold back. "I don't know what to do..." She was so confused. "I don't know what to do." A single tear dripped from her eyes and trickled down her cheek.  
  
The smoke disappeared. "Don't be sad." He took his daughter's hands. "I give you a chance to join the darkness. Be with me."  
  
The pain seemed to disappear. She felt so empty. But something was coming over her. It was a strange feeling, like whatever her father said was right, and it was going to be ok. She felt like he knew what he was doing. And what he was doing was right. "What about Sora?" Her voice was faint.  
  
"Sora will understand."  
  
"Yes, he'll understand." She said in a blank voice. "He will. Father, I've missed you."  
  
"And I've missed you." He hugged Kairi. "Now come on. We have much work to do." He lifted his daughter up and carried her into the dark black hole. Immediately it was sealed up with a flash of light.  
  
"Kairi?" Her grandmother said outside of her door. "Kairi? What's going on up there?" She opened the door and found an empty room.  
  
"Oh no." She murmured. "I was too late. He came already." She slowly walked over to the purple dress messily thrown onto Kairi's desk. Her sparkling eyes looked out the window in curiosity. "Take care of her..Ansem." 


End file.
